The preservation of animal hides in the naturally appearing state is well-recognized. Such preservation of skins yields wearing apparel as well as decorative rugs, wall hangings and, of course, mounted animals prepared through the art of taxidermy.
Important to producing an acceptable work product is the treatment of the skin or hide of the subject animal. This treatment not only must not destroy the beauty of the skin, but also must preserve its integrity for ultimate use. Present treatment procedures generally employ a multi-step program wherein various ingredients are individually introduced to the subject hide at spaced time intervals under specific ambient conditions. Although present treatment procedures may incidentally include utilization of certain of the ingredients employed in the novel composition and process of the present invention, no one to my knowledge has devised a satisfactory method and means for combining the ingredients into one solution which may be applied in a single application to the skin or hide. Representative patents which typify conventional tanning compositions and methods of preparing same are U.S. Pat. No. 3,180,827 to T. W. Martinek et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,555,159 to L. I. Feldman; U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,812 to A. Klein; U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,610 to E. Komarek et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,626 to R. Heyden et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,867 to R. Topfl; U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,319 to J. Plapper et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,912 to W. O. Prentiss; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,242 to J. Plapper et al. as well as British Pat. No. 1,093,889 and Canadian Pat. No. 539,417.